


Color Me

by aesfreckles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, special character Jisoo, special character Rosé
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesfreckles/pseuds/aesfreckles
Summary: Changbin loved freckles.He just did.There wasn't a special reason for him to like them.Nope, not at all.Or so he liked to tell himself.~I tried okay !





	1. author's note

So y'all, here are some notes before we actually get started with this fanfic so you guys understand everything better later on:

Italic is meant for their thoughts.

Bold and (brackets) are meant for the author's, aka me lol, observations.

Even though this is written in the 3rd person, it mainly focus on Changbin's feelings and thoughts, i'll let y'all know when it's mainly Felix's pov

DISCLAIMER: If any of you is hoping for friendship/bromance in this fanfic, I don't know why you're even reading MY stories. This is about gay LOVE, and no, I'm not assuming their sexualities so don't come at me later ^^

Anyway, enjoy <3 i can already see this flopping lol why do i even keep on trying

(Also posted on wattpad and affs)


	2. of reasons and crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Changbin is ignoring Felix and what the younger makes him feel.

Changbin loved freckles.

He just did.

There wasn't a special reason for him to like them. Nope, not at all.

That's what he kept on telling himself for the past months. But honestly, he was only trying to convince himself of that, since everyone knew the reason why he adored those little dots so damn much.

Actually, that reason was currently clinging onto his arm, and unsuccessfully trying to convince Changbin to listen to what he was saying.

"Hyuuuung listen to meeee" Felix whined for the 12873th time the past 15 minutes. But Changbin already knew what the younger wanted and no, he was not going to do it.

"Yah Seo Changbin, stop ignoring me" Felix said in a serious tone, but the older didn't miss the smirk in his voice nor the lack of honorifics.

"Yah Lee Felix, have some respect for the elderly will you" he scolded, finally looking at the boy next to him that was smiling brighter than the sun itself.

"Well I knew that was the only way to get your attention since you were oH sO tRyInG to pretend that I wasn't here" he emphasized those 3 words. "And don't think that I missed how your eyes twitched when I kissed your cheek" he smirked.

"Wow you kissed my cheek? I didn't even notice it" Changbin lied. In fact, he was still fighting his racing heart because of that simple touch of the younger's lips on his cheek.

Truth is: Changbin had a crush on Felix.

But he was still on a denying phase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeaahh, that was it for the first chapter ^^ they're all gonna be short and I don't know how often I'll get to update, but I promise I won't drop this ff !
> 
> But you can expect an update tomorrow js ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. of shyness and aegyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEUNGJIN IS REAL :D where Changbin might have accepted Felix's request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter !! Also guys if their personalities aren't 100% accurate (they really aren't) it's bc I don't know them personally and bc I changed some traits to fit the storyline better ^^ 
> 
> have fun babes uwu <3

On the inside, Changbin was pretty sure the feelings were mutual, but Felix was always so caring and clingy with everyone that he didn't know what to actually think of it. And now the younger wanted to drag him to this party that was happening in a few hours and just some blocks away from their dorm. But, you know, even if Changbin wasn't THAT much of a shy person, he still preferred small parties with only close friends and soft drinks. No alcohol or eardrum wrecking loud music. And Felix knew that, so why was he insisting so much?

"Hm nice try hyung, I even saw you blushing from over here" Jisung said from the other side of the living room.

"Tsk that must have been your imagination because the only person blushing in this room is Hyunjin." Everyone turned their attention to the latter, who was currently fighting his blush as Seungmin was snuggled up close against his neck, sleeping.

"GET A ROOM" Woojin yelled from the kitchen, stirring Seungmin awake, who quickly got up holding Hyunjin's hand and ran away with him into Felix's and Seungmin's bedroom. (yes, I'm a seungjin shipper sO WHAT)

"So Changbin hyung, back to the party, you're coming with me right?" Felix's eyes were glistening with hope, which made it harder for the oldest of the two to refuse, yet he still kept up with his little game.

"Why can't you ask the other members?" He didn't actually mean what he had just said, scared that Felix would drop him for another boy.

"They're all busy with cuddles dates or work!" the younger whined and pouted.

"That means I'm your last option?!" Changbin faked hurt, which in reality wasn't as fake as he made it seem.

"Just because I know you aren't particularly into this kind of parties! You know I would've asked you first in any other situation..." he mumbled the last sentence to himself but the older heard it as clear as day.

"What would I get if I went with you to that party?" by now, he was just teasing Felix.

"Anything! Changbinnie hyung please! Just this once? I'll do anything you ask me to afterwards! And I promise you'll have fun! Pwetty pwease?" he shot the older his best puppy eyes.

"Okay, but you'll do ANYTHING I ask you to"

"Yes, Sir! Thank you so much hyung! We're leaving at 7pm" Felix hugged- more like suffocated Changbin in a bone crushing hug and then happily skipped to his room, forgetting about the couple that had installed there a few moments before. "YAH YOU TWO, GO GET ANOTHER ROOM 'CAUSE I NEED TO GET READY" he said, literally shoving the two lovebirds out of his room, making everyone witnessing the situation start laughing.

Changbin glanced at his phone.

6.15pm

He should go grab something to eat and get ready before the younger scolded him for being too slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what am i doing


	4. of strawberries and dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Have fun on your date!"

At 6.50pm, he heard someone knock on his bedroom door so he quickly put on his dark grey shirt and went to open it, not even remembering that he wasn’t wearing any shoes yet.

“Hyung are you rea- wow” was what left Felix’s mouth as he stared in awe at the shorter boy.

“Huh? Uhm yeah, let me just go wash my teeth.” When he came back, he noticed Felix staring at his feet with a small smile so he looked at their direction and immediately blushed deep red.

“Cute.”

Changbin quickly turned away to cover his pink strawberry covered socks with his black boots and then followed the younger to the front door after putting his hoodie on.

“Bye guys!” Felix yelled while grabbing his phone, keys and wallet.

“Have fun on your date!” Jisung yelled back.

“It’s not a date…” Changbin whispered with a heavy heart, which Felix caught and decided to make use of the opportunity.

“It can one if you want” he said while reaching for the older’s hands, immediately intertwining their fingers, before opening the door and stepping out of the dorm with a flushed Changbin looking away from him.  _He really is the cutest boy I’ve ever seen_ he thought to himself while closing the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeahh that was it.


	5. of city lights and couple-ish things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Sana mIsTaKeS them for a couple.

It was dark and chilly outside, all the city lights were already lit and the city was ready to get its night life started. It's so pretty Felix thought.

"It's really pretty indeed" Changbin said looking at him with a smile the taller couldn't quite decipher what meant. The way the light reflected the younger's freckles made Changbin's heart flutter, he loved those dots so much.

"Oh, did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, yes you did" the older chuckled a bit before looking away from his crush and continuing. "So, are we going to that party or are we just gonna stand here freezing to death? Not that I'd mind staying here with you and warm you up." (thIS IS AN INNOCENT THOUGHT OKAY GUYS D O N O T)

"Oh right! Let's go" Felix tightened his hold on the shorter boy's hand and started walking towards the place where the party was gonna take place in.

They walked in a comfortable silence, slightly swinging their linked hands, until they reached a loud and lively neighborhood.

"Oh, have we arrived?" Changbin asked as he looked around.

"Not yet, just a couple more blocks and we're there. Are you hungry? We can stop to eat something if you want" Felix asked as they walked towards a convinience store.

"I'm a little thirsty now that you ask, can we get a bottle of water please?"

"Sure. It's a bottle of water please" Felix asked the employee, who quickly went to grab the object.

"That'll be xx$" the cashier said (I didn't wanna think about the price okay just imagine the regular price you usually pay for a water bottle). "You guys make a cute couple" she said with a big bright smile.

"O-oh! Thank you. There you go, you can keep the change. Have a good night!" Felix waved Sana - as her name tag said- goodbye before handing Changbin the bottle and walking out of the store. (i put Sana there bc I remembered her role in got7's A mv!! shE LOOKED ADORABLE AAAA)

"Thank you Felix, and I could've paid for it you know" he slightly scolded the younger even though he was thankful since he wasn't even sure if he had any money in his wallet. "Also.. why didn't you deny it when she said we looked cute as a couple?" Not that he minded, everyone but the younger knew how much he wanted to date Felix.

"Because we always act as one and we'll be one soon" Felix said, shooting him a charming smile. Unfortunately for both of them, Changbin wasn't aware of how much the younger had meant it.

"Aish, let's just get going before we're too late." The older grabbed the other's hand again and began to walk the way he thought the place was, just to hide how madly he was blushing, not noticing he was going the wrong way.

"Uhm Changbin? It's this way" Felix said laughing.

"It's 'hyung' for you and of course I knew it was that way tsk" he said as if he hadn't just led them the wrong way, making the younger shake his head at his silliness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll try to make every chapter a little longer from now on!


	6. of meetings and accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party wasn't quite what Changbin expected and it didn't start in the best way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE AAAA but here i am, better late than never! also, special character ahead!

“There it is!” Felix exclaimed as soon as he saw the building.

It was not exactly what Changbin was expecting. He was prepared to see a huge mansion with loads of drunk people constantly getting in and out, yet he was greeted by a modest white house with only a few people talking in a balcony.

“Felix? Are you sure this is the place?” he asked, slightly doubting if he should trust and follow the younger.

“Mhmm” the younger nodded.

“I thought we were going to a party though? Isn’t this too calm for a party?” Changbin asked, getting more confused at each second that went by.

“And we are. I don’t remember ever telling you that we were going to a big party” he smiled at the older. “An old friend of mine invited me, she said she wanted to do a little gather up to meet new people so she asked me to bring one or two friends” he explained further.

“Ohh I understand. This is better than what I had in mind if I’m being honest. I guess it won’t be that bad” he said, turning to look at the taller in the end, who was already staring at him. “W-why are you staring at me like that?” he asked in a small shy voice.

“Because I like looking at art” Felix said with a serious face. (ew I’m so corny I’m sorry)

“Ahh stop you little shit” he playfully hit the younger’s arm to hide his blush. “Let’s get going shall we?” he offered, to which the other agreed.

When they entered the house, a girl came running towards them, almost knocking Changbin out with her elbow.

“LIIIIIIX- oh my god I AM SO SORRY ARE YOU OK?” the red haired girl said in such a worried tone that Changbin would have said was fake if his head wasn’t hurting so much.

“Changbinnie, are you ok?” Felix asked the latter, reaching to check the state of his head. “Seriously Rosé, you didn’t change anything. You’re still as clumsy as ever!” he said in an amused tone as he turned to his childhood friend that was pouting because of what she had just done.

“Damn Felix, you just arrived and you’re already roasting me! It was an accident!” Rosé whined, which made Changbin roll his eyes in annoyance, groaning at the pain in the back of his head.

She was just an old friend. Only that. So nope, he wasn’t jealous. At all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I KNOW IT'S NOT THAT BIG BUT I'M WORKING ON THAT  
> also thank you so much for your comments, it means the world to me to read them and ill be sure to answer you when i find out how!


	7. of advices and jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larger chapter and another special character ahead !!

“I’m really sorry Changbin? That’s your name right? I’m really sorry, do you need some ice?” Rosé asked.

“No, I’m fine. You didn’t hit me that hard.” Changbin said in a tone that told Rosé she didn’t need to talk about that anymore.

“So Changbin, this is my childhood friend Rosé. I met her in Australia and she’s also friends with Chan hyung. They’re actually the same age and I met Chan because of her” Felix explained his relationship with Rosé to Changbin.

“Lix, why didn’t Chan come? Don’t tell me he had work to do” Rosé said rolling her eyes at the thought of their friend immersed in producing his music until dawn.

“Yup. He said he can’t leave things to do later or he won’t stop stressing out.”

“Typical Chan behavior” the girl chuckled. “And you Changbin, how do you know Felix?” she asked, turning to the later.

“We’re on the same group” he simply answered.

“OH STRAY KIDS?! THAT’S WHY YOUR FACE LOOKED SO FAMILIAR TO ME!” the girl literally screamed in his ear; he was used to Felix doing that so it didn’t bother him much. “Please take good care of this kiddo, he’s a total pain in the ass” she said, pointing to the younger of the three.

“Rude!”

“She’s not wrong” Changbin teased the other boy, resulting in the latter pouting.

“Ew stop pouting Felix, that’s disgusting” an unfamiliar voice said from behind the three making them turn around.

“JISOOOOOOOOOOOOO” Felix screamed as he jumped into the girl’s embrace, clinging onto her as if his life depended on it.

“Hey Lix, I missed you” the dark haired girl said ruffling his hair.

“Jisoo, this is Changbin, Felix’s bandmate. Changbin, this is Jisoo, my girlfriend” Rosé presented them two, making Changbin let out a relieved sigh he didn’t even know he was holding in. (YES IM A CHAESOO SHIPPER SO WHAT) “Mhmm, were you jealous Changbinnie?” Rosé murmured so the other two couldn’t listen.

“WHAT?! NO” he said a little too loud. “I mean, no, of course not, why would I?” Changbin looked around nervously, avoiding any eye contact with the redhead.

“You know, it’s pretty obvious that you like him, Changbin.” The boy remained silent. “Just the way you sent me death glares when I hugged him said it all.”

“Shit, you noticed that? I’m sorry” he said, awkwardly rubbing his nape.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it. But I think you should tell Felix how you feel.”

“I can’t. I’m scared that it’ll ruin our friendship if he doesn’t feel the same and I’m also scared for the sake of our group if it ends” the boy said, looking sadly at his crush.

“Firstly, I’d like to say that most likely Felix likes you too. Every time he looks at you, his eyes sparkle. Maybe you don’t notice it but other people surely do. So don’t be afraid and confess when you feel ready. Just don’t let him slip away. Secondly, you are both mature and you have to be aware of the consequences if you start a serious relationship. I was scared too, I still am. But if you don’t take the opportunity to love him now, who knows if you’ll ever be able to do it? Don’t force yourself to not love him and just live in the moment. I promise you it’s worth it.”

“Thank you, I will try my best to be the right one for him” Changbin said as he hugged the girl, who chuckled and hugged him back tightly.

“I knew you were a softie inside” she whispered in his ear, making him blush.

“Wow we turn around for 2 seconds and you’re already replacing us?” Jisoo said, disapprovingly shaking her head at the sight of the two hugging.

“Aww I wouldn’t trade you for the world baby” Rosé said as she let go of Changbin and walked over to Jisoo to kiss her cheek. “We should go greet the rest of our guests. Make yourselves at home boys, and have fun!” Rosé exclaimed happily, turning to wink at Changbin, both missing Felix’s jealous stare that lasted less than a second as the older boy turned to him and held his hand.

“I’m hungry. Let’s go grab something to eat” he said pulling on the younger’s hand, not even waiting for a positive answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not THAT big but i tried my best !


	8. of disappointment and tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS AAAA I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME AGES TO UPDATE IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY >< i've been thinking about ways to get to where i actually want to get with this ff and im not sure about how many more chapters im gonna write, but I'll try to make it as long as possible !! Once again im so sorry for the long wait >:( enjoy this chapter, it's not the best btw

“Good evening everyone!” Rosé said through the microphone, in hopes to gather everyone’s attention. “As you already know, I decided to organize this small party- can we even call this a party?- anyways, I organized it in order to spend some time with my old friends and also meet new people, and from who I’ve already met with, you all brought amazing people with you! I appreciate it a lot and I hope you have a lot of fun tonight!” her smile was so contagious that everyone in the room also starting smiling with her. “Make yourselves comfortable and if you need anything, come to me or Jisoo and we’ll help you. I’d advise you to stay until the end because there’s gonna be a little surprise waiting for you!” she said excitedly, returning to her girlfriend’s side after putting down the microphone.

  
“She’s really cheerful, isn’t she?” Felix asked Changbin, who was smiling just as brightly as him.

  
“Mhm totally. She seems really sweet and helpful too.”

  
“She is, she really is. So, what do you want to do? I can present you to some people here if you want to” the younger offered.

  
“Nah I’m fine with knowing just you, and now Rosé and Jisoo too” he reassured the blonde.

  
“Then how about we go outside for a while?”

  
“Okay, but won’t you be cold?” Changbin asked with a concerned look.

  
“Maybe, but you’ll warm me up” the other said as he linked their arms and walked outside into the dark night.

  
It was chilly but not too cold to be considered uncomfortable. The pair stood in the balcony for some solid 5 minutes before an idea popped into Felix’s mind.

  
“Binnieee let’s go to that bench over there” Felix said with the cutest voice he could, already knowing that the older was going to complain.

  
“Aish why Lix, Rosé and Jisoo will be worried if they don’t see you around.”

  
“Us” Felix corrected.

  
“H-huh?” Changbin stuttered, rather flustered.

  
“They’ll be worried about us, not only about me” he explained.

  
“Ahh right…” Changbin answered, not really hiding his disappointment. But honestly, what was he expecting? It wasn't like Felix liked him or anything... “But exactly, so we shouldn’t go there."

  
"Binnie please, it'll be quick and it's literally next to the house, nothing's gonna happen!! And if something is bound to happen, I'll protect you!!" the younger said, trying to sound as convincing as he could muster.

  
"Hmm I'm sure it would be me protecting your scared ass but okay Lix, we'll go but let's not stay out for too long and we should tell Rosé or Jisoo where we're going."

  
"Yes dad- I mean, yes hyung.." Felix scratched his head awkwardly after noticing that he had made the situation a little bit too tense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread :)


	9. of surprise boxes and cliché scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOLOLOL GUYS I SUCK, I POSTED THIS ON WATTPAD BUT DIDNT POST HERE IM SORRY >< so here gors a double update uwu ^^ also i wrote this at 2am and havent proofread so please bare with my mistakes LOVE YOU <3

The pair went over to their hosts to ask if they could step outside for a bit.

  
"Sure thing boys" Rosé smiled warmly.

  
"Take this and open it at midnight. It's part of the surprise!" Jisoo said excitedly, handing each one of them a small purple squared box, decorated with silver ribbons.

  
"Uhh it's still 9pm and we're not staying outside for that long so I don't think it's necessar-" Changbin started, being interrupted by the younger boy.

  
"Ahh hyung dont be such a party pooper. Thanks Jisoo! We'll open them at the right time!" Felix excitedly waved at the girls while dragging a sulking Changbin outside. "Mhm it's so good out here" he said as he inhaled and exhaled deeply, filling his lungs with the chilly breeze of the dark starry night. "Hyung, let's head to the bench we saw from the balcony, shall we?" the younger offered, not receiving any answer back. "Hyung? Dear god, are you sulking because I called you a party pooper?"

  
Changbin only snorted in response, making the blonde burst out laughing.

  
"C'mon hyung, I was just kidding, but if you keep pouting like that you're gonna become a real party pooper" Felix teased.

  
"I'm not a party pooper you nasty. Let's just go and come back quickly" the older said, sulkily walking over to said bench.

  
Changbin really did intend to stay outside for only half an hour, maximum. But seconds turned into minutes and minutes into hours, and with the sounds of their laughter and the love they were unconsciously sharing, 11:50pm came.

  
"Hyung do you have your box?"

  
"Yes I do why? Did you lose yours?"

  
"No no i didn't, it's just that it's almost time to open them!" the younger said, shaking his box in anticipation.

  
"What do you mean it's almost time? Wait let me check my pho- wHAT THE HELL WE'VE BEEN OUTSIDE FOR SO LONG LIX LET'S GO INSIDE" Changbin half-shouted, not really wanting to draw attention to them.

  
"Noo Binnie let's stay, it's better here and Jisoo and Rosé know where to find us if they need us" Felix reassured the older, who didn't seem convinced but decided to comply since it was indeed better outside.

  
"Okay, then we have to wait 10 minutes to open the boxes. Is there anything you want to do or talk about?"

  
"Actually yes. Can we lay in the grass for a while and stargaze?" Felix suggested.

  
"Of course. We'll get dirty but who cares right"

  
They laid themselves comfortably on the grass, Changbin with his arms behind his head and Felix with his hands on his own lap, both feeling somewhat tingly at the cliché scene they were creating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet most of you cringed while reading this chapter but sorry im cringy and im kind of a fan of cliché things bc they make my heart flutter uwu  
> Anyways, there's only one more chapter and MAYBE an epilogue that i dont know if im writing, so please tell me if you want one :3


	10. of pieces of art and pure love

They spent a while in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's presence and appreciating the beauty of the sky.

Changbin couldn't stop thinking about how that view was familiar, but he couldn't remember, or better, wasn't connecting the dots and couldn't figure out where he'd seen that beautiful piece of art before. Before he could find the answer, he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Changbin hyung! It's midnight! Let's open the boxes!"

They both sat up and procceeded to open the purple boxes and found some multicolor glow sticks (iS THAT THE NAME OF THOSE THINGS -also idk if they're poisonous or not so let's pretend they arent-) and a small note that read "on our life there is a single color, as on an artist's palette, which provides the meaning of life and art. it's the color of love."

Before they could even say anything about the note, they heard a distant voice talking on a microphone.

They recognized the voice as Rosé's as she said "It's finally midnight! Now that you've opened your boxes and hopefully put on your bracelets, because you're going to need them, we should get started! Maybe this wasn't the surprise you guys were waiting for but we hope you'll enjoy it anyways. Lisa, Jennie, come on out!"

They heard loud cheers and people clapping, followed by the four female introducing themselves as Blackpink, announcing that they were about to perform some slow songs live, choosing to start with Kim Sunggyu's "True Love". (Ofc i had to promote INFINITE, go check out Sunggyu's song!!)

When the song started, Changbin finally took the chance to look at Felix, who was busily trying to put on his bracelets, and that's when he finally saw it.

The view. That's why the starry sky felt familiar.

Because Felix had all the starts painted on his cheeks. (took him long enough smh)

 

 _I’ll be honest_  
 _I’ll tell you everything_  
 _Ever since the day I met you_  
 _Ever since that moment to this moment now_  
 _I haven’t stopped loving you for a single minute, a single second_  
 _J_ _ust hearing your name makes me smile_  
 _Just looking at you makes my heart explode_  
 _I’m sure it’s hard to_ _believe but it’s true_  
 _All of this_

 

After successfully putting on the bracelets, Felix looked up only to be met by Changbin's gaze on him. And then they started singing while staring at each other, confessing through silent signs that they were either too oblivious to notice or too caught up in each other's eyes that they couldn't focus on anything else. Probably both.

 

_Oh it’s true love_   
_Believe my heart_   
_Yeah it’s true love_   
_Accept my heart_

 

In the spur of the moment, they both leaned in until their faces were only a few inches apart. All that mattered were the two of them, and their shared feelings. Their open hearts that were about to find the key to love, their lost souls that had finally found the way back home. And with the touch of their lips, everything felt right.

 

_Take my love love love_   
_I can’t keep ignoring this and hiding_   
_Because my heart for you is too big_

 

They parted, both smiling, and went in for a hug. A hug that was meant so that they didn't need to voice out every missed feeling, a hug that was a pure representation of the greatest art.

 

**_Love_ **

 

And at the sound of Wanna One's "I Promise U", Changbin picked up one of the sticks and bit it to let some of the ink out. Carefully, he covered every single one of Felix's freckles with the fluorescent color. At the gentle feeling, the younger closed his eyes and whispered a soft "color me". Changbin took his time to appreciate the piece of art right in front of him, smiling brightly at the way Felix seemed to shine even more under the dim light of the moon, with his sparkling freckles. And once again, he leaned in to kiss the one that mattered the most to him, the person he loved the most.

That scenery was art. Two young boys in love, sharing their pure and innocent feelings while their souls secretly mendled together.

**_That was the true definition of art._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAA IT'S DONEEEEE 


End file.
